


Tony the Bunny

by EaveWhite



Category: Argo (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Intersex, M/M, 主要是搞搞阿本
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaveWhite/pseuds/EaveWhite
Summary: 我有一个朋友，他有一个新获得的宠物兔子。
Relationships: OMC/Tony Mendez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Tony the Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个双性毛毛，  
> 这是一个新手司机，  
> 啪——毛毛被日。
> 
> （写得柴，只会让毛毛嗯嗯啊啊）  
> 第一部分是毛毛被玩，第二部分是毛毛被轮，第三部分是H/C（如果有的话）

“就是他吗？”男人看着吊在暗室里浑身赤裸的人问到，“那个‘Kevin’？”  
“你也可以叫他Antonio，Tony，随便你。”房间的主人说。  
三股锁链从天而降，一股锁住双手，另外两股分别绕过膝盖将腿打开，将在锁链中颤抖的囚徒全身的重量压在手腕和膝弯。  
“东西什么时候放进去的？”  
“五分钟前，你刚到的时候。”  
“好吧，麻烦您把我的东西准备好，我去换一件合适的衣服。”男人把手中的提包递出去，他对面的人在接过去的同时问他：“需要告诉他你的名字吗？”  
“您才是他的主人，您来决定。”男人笑着说。

Tony徒劳地扯了扯吊在他手上的铁链，但和他身体里放的东西相比，锁链带来的痛苦不值一提。  
扣在他嘴里的硅胶玩具将他的口腔塞得鼓鼓囊囊，尖端抵在食道前，频繁地吞咽反射让他忍不住收缩咽喉，压迫舔舐口里冰凉的阳具，唾液从嘴里溢出，顺着皮扣一滴滴落下。  
有人泄露了情报使得他陷于此地，唯一可以庆幸的是线人的身份没有暴露。他们想从自己的嘴里获得一个名字，而Tony很清楚一旦说出来，他绝无任何活下去的可能。  
一阵阵酥麻从下身传来，让Tony下意识地蜷缩双脚，徒然夹紧合不拢的双腿。一根持续震动的按摩棒堵在他的肠道，而在前面的阴道中，挤满了胶状的卵——Tony昂起头小口呼吸，他不为人知的小秘密，一个特殊的意外的构造让他内心充满不安——最深处的卵已经破开他的宫口，他已经不敢想象刚刚卵通过扩阴器被强行放进去的残忍景象。  
性虐是刑讯的一部分，Tony在局里接触过这方面的课程，言语和身体上的羞辱足以让人崩溃。从未经历人事的处女地一片火辣，Tony发现自己就像在吃一块甜姜，正体味出快意，这使他对即将到来的事情忐忑不安，只能安慰自己能够挺过去。  
“你好啊Tony。”男人换了一身皮质马裤，赤裸的上身只披了一件短袖衬衫，看见疑问从一双氤氲水汽的棕色眼睛里投来，他又说：“你的主人没告诉你我的名字吗？”  
“没关系，你可以叫我Stylist，毕竟今天有你主人的朋友要来，得把你打扮得漂漂亮亮。”  
“啊...真羡慕你的主人，有这么好看的宠物。”Stylist一只手抠弄Tony满是胡茬的下巴中的肉缝，另一只手则伸到他的下面，拨开穿有环的阴唇，轻轻推动其中的卵，惹得被Tony一阵阵地哆嗦，呜咽声断断续续地从被堵住的嘴里泄出来。  
“好了Tony，把它们先排出来我再给你换衣服，”Stylist抽出沾满黏液的手指，在Tony的胸口边蹭边揉，一侧带着钉子的乳尖很快立起来。他拍拍Tony的脸颊，示意他快点：“要是化在里面，我可要拿水冲洗你的子宫了啊。”  
“子宫”像是某种刺激，激得Tony一抖，一颗乳白色的卵将将露出前段的圆尖，卡在阴口。  
“对，对，就是这样，好孩子，把它吐出来。”Stylist有一下没一下地抽送后穴的按摩棒，次次刮过敏感点，逼得Tony咬紧了口中的假阴茎，拽住锁链的手指勒得发白，颤巍巍地使力——一个鸡蛋大小黏腻的卵“咚”的一声落在地上。  
“唔——！”Tony的叫声被压成闷哼，过多的刺激让他胸口剧烈起伏。太过了，他喘息着想，不知是快感还是羞愧导致的潮红弥漫在他脸上。  
Stylist“啪！”得一声拍在Tony紧窄的臀部，又让他剧烈地抖动：“Tony，还没完呢。”  
Tony呜咽着将力气聚集到腹部，层层挤压的卵随着他的挤压内壁缓缓向前移动，掉出去一颗，同时他惊恐地发现内里被撑开的胀麻感已经消失，相应地一股温热的感觉在里面流动。  
不要......  
他意识到卵开始融化，而最深处的那一枚已经有部分淌进柔嫩的子宫。  
浓稠的胶质让卵在肉道里艰难地前行，缓缓地才露出半截，撑着穴口的肉环，肌肉微微收缩后“啪嗒”掉出来。隔着一层肉膜，按摩棒一直在震动。堆积的快感让Tony的阴茎翘得老高，却因为一只马眼棒的堵塞涨得通红。  
“不行啊Tony，”Stylist掐住Tony状似可观的阳具上下揉搓，使得敏感的尿道不断挤压螺纹的细棒，Tony被逼着从口塞中发出惨叫，“你下面不是还有一个吗？想尿的话用下面那个。”  
“啊！”Tony断断续续的抽气求饶，但Stylist不为所动地抠挖阴道前本属于女性的尿孔，同时来回拨弄肠道里的按摩棒。  
在火辣的折磨Tony逐渐恍惚，Stylist停下抠挖将手放在马眼棒上，跟着后穴的频率来回抽送。突然他两个东西齐齐抽出，Tony尖叫着绷直后背，后仰着头，四肢抽搐地将裹着胶质的卵混着潮吹出的水一并喷出，精液溅满胸口和下巴，淡色的液体淅淅沥沥的从女性尿口泄出，在地上汇成一滩。  
有那么几秒，他像是被玩傻了般瞪大眼睛发不出一丝声音，眼泪和唾液糊了满脸。他脑子里白光闪过，房间里黄光也像耀斑似的刺眼。  
一阵失重感，恍惚间他落入一个温暖的怀中。  
“嘘，嘘，Antonio，我接住你了。”Stylist搂住瘫软在怀里的大个子男人，按住他乱挥的手，像母亲一样轻轻拂去从失神的眼眸中涌出的泪水，抚摸他眼角的泪痣安慰他。Stylist解开搭扣，抽出被捂得火热的假阴茎，引得怀中人一顿哽咽。  
“来，Tony，到那边去。”Stylist不顾Tony正在不应期，抬起他的下巴，捻去上面的黏液，推搡着他翻身。  
在Stylist指的方向安放一张“刑椅”，Tony轻喘着被迫爬起来，绑着的双手撑地勉强跪着，腰塌下来，膝盖被压得生疼，双腿打着颤的几乎难以支持。  
Stylist站在他岔开的双腿间，隔着衣裤不轻不重地顶着身下人泥泞的股缝，抽打他的臀部，像驱赶牲口一样高声说：“快走Tony！”  
Tony“唔嗯”了一声，很快咬住下唇将呻吟咽下去。每挪一步他就被顶弄合不拢口的穴口，将各种液体从里面挤出来，滴滴答答的淋了一路，两三米的距离爬过去宛如地狱。  
在椅子边上，Stylist双手穿过Tony的腋下将他抱在皮椅上，双手被固定在头顶，双腿被一根横杆打开，双脚顺势被铐在搁板上。Stylist捏住他细瘦的脚踝调整座椅，将他双腿抬高往胸口压，折叠成V型。  
“求......停，停下......”Tony哀求到，他瘪起嘴状似无辜地看过去，颧骨一片绯红，眼瞳的一圈焦糖仿佛化成一滩糖水。  
“别这样Tony，”Stylist无视他无意中展露的媚态，先是给他喂了点水，然后又把原来的假阳具放回去，“跟你的主人说去好吗？现在我要把你洗干净。”说完他用拘束带勒住Tony的胸口，防止他等会乱动。  
Stylist拿出一方薄毛巾托住Tony疲软的阴茎仔细擦拭，把它揉搓至挺立，然后拨开马眼将马眼棒一寸一寸放进去，圆钝的尖端直抵膀胱壁，一点点刮蹭着。Tony被刺激地绷紧大腿肌肉，将锁链扯得哗哗作响，很快他便意识到更恐怖的还在后面。  
狭长的金属鸭嘴钳就着体液的润滑轻松插进他的阴道里，敏感肉壁迅速绞上冰冷的器具。强烈的温差让Tony立刻想起不久前身体被打开的惨痛经历，使得他不顾一切的晃动。  
“安静点，你不想受伤吧。”Stylist扯住Tony的头发向后拽，让Tony吃痛的发出一声惊呼。他被迫露出脆弱的脖子，被细细密密地亲吻、啄着薄薄的皮肤，酥麻感一路蔓延到锁骨和胸口。  
Tony悲哀的明白这一切他是逃不掉了。  
发现躺着的人努力试图让自己平静下来，Stylist满意地直起身继续推动手中的扩阴器直到它碰到一处阻拦。Stylist毫不怜悯用力刺开紧闭的宫口，红肿不堪的肉环立刻贴上来。身体从内部被一分为二的撕裂感让Tony惨烈地尖叫，却在一瞬间戛然而止——Stylist打开扩阴器，将宫口撑到二指宽。  
Tony仰起头只能发出气声，Stylist则沉默不语，房间里只听得到Tony因疼痛而变形的呼吸声。  
够了，“啊啊啊啊——”他拽住手上的锁链，浑身战栗，一股温热的水流在他失神的档口直直地冲刷他的子宫内壁，残留的胶质混合分泌的粘液源源不断的从阴道里流出来。  
一指宽的软管伸进子宫，将事先准备的生理盐水送进去。“呃啊......”Tony咬住口中的阴茎，无意识地吞咽、呻吟着。持续不断的冲击让他产生了一种被操进子宫的错觉，使他逐渐从酸疼中体味到丝丝快感，进而再也控制不住自己的声音。  
“好孩子，好好感受下，”Stylist抚弄Tony身下的双卵让他放松紧绷的大腿，抽送水管冲来回清洗阴道壁和前后两个穴口，直到再也没有明显的胶状物流出来，“妈妈生你时可比这痛多了。”  
Stylist看Tony疲惫地阂上眼睛低垂下头颅，捋开他的湿成一缕缕的刘海，轻拍他的脸颊让他回神。早已涣散的眼睛机械地听从一个信号追随Stylist的手，Stylist见他望过来，笑了笑，再次把水管伸进子宫，加大进水量。  
Stylist暂时离开去取东西，独留Tony眼睁睁地看见自己的小腹微微鼓起，盐水填满阴道，再像喷泉一样从阴口涌出。  
“要给你做造型啦Tony，期待吗？”Stylist拿着一沓衣物返回来，切断进水，将软管抽出。他从衣服里取出一枚小巧的带着导线的哑铃型跳蛋，在Tony眼前晃了晃。跳蛋中间部分宽度只有一指不到，两端的球型的直径却达到两指宽。Stylist将手指伸进Tony的阴道，戳刺着，将跳蛋放进宫口，随即就着撑开的宽度将鸭嘴钳往外抽离几分。内里肉嘟嘟的小口很快便把跳蛋的柄含住。  
Stylist拉扯了下垂在外面的导线，满足于它的紧致，然后打开电源。  
被锁在椅子上的Tony重重地弹动了一下，发出绝望的泣音。  
太过了，停下.......  
微弱的震动以较低的频率从子宫出发出，一阵阵电流从下直冲Tony大脑，让他涕泗横流。低垂的头猛的抬起撞上椅背，Tony胡乱摇晃脑袋，死扣脚趾，这过载的快感几乎将他逼疯。  
但是还没完。  
一根细长的遍布疣痦的按摩棒被放进阴道，随着扩阴器的抽出被穴道完全包裹，阴唇合上后从外面几乎看不出来，只有无穷无尽的麻痒提醒Tony还有一个东西正抵在宫口的跳蛋上，随时可以引他浪叫。  
Stylist将电源关掉好使Tony先平复下来，然后两根手指伸进后穴，勾起手指不痛不痒地按压，接着在某一点得到Tony微弱的回应。  
“不是很深呀。”Stylist感叹到，他又伸了一根手指进去，将肛口推开，随即将两颗椭圆形的跳蛋推进肠道，放在前列腺的位置。  
他挑出一个尾部装饰有兔尾巴的肛塞，用它堵住后穴。他掸掸毛球蓬松的白毛，满意于Tony的顺从。  
Stylist打开Tony一只脚的镣铐，让他踩在自己肩上，将渔网袜穿过红肿的脚踝，顺着紧致的腿，勒到Tony的大腿。他松开手，袜子边缘的宽皮筋“啪”得打在腿根。另一条腿他如法炮制，然后再将悬吊在外面的跳蛋开关塞到袜缝里。  
然后他将前后开叉的皮质丁字裤给Tony系上，下垂的阴茎和兔尾巴从三角区露出来，唯独阴唇夹住银环被紧压在皮带里，杜绝按摩棒被挤出来的可能。  
压在Tony胸口的据束带被解开，压力骤减让Tony猛喘了几口气，险些呛到。他现在被折腾得早已无力反抗，摊在椅子上任人宰割。被磨的通红的乳头上各定着乳钉，Stylist现在将他们取下，他搓揉着乳尖，很快它们便颤悠悠地立起来。  
Stylist为他套上两枚带有铃铛的环。  
“本来呢，我还为你准备了兔耳朵的发卡，但你的主人觉得太容易掉了，没意思，所以现在只剩这最后一个了。”Stylist举起一件黑色的束身马甲，套在Tony的腹部。他故意延长时间，慢慢的拉紧马甲上的绳子，Tony的腹腔受到挤压，子宫内的积水却无处可去，只能一遍遍感受憋尿般的酸痛。Tony徒劳的尝试推压下体，痛感过后，快感层层叠叠的堆上来，得不到释放的阴茎憋得紫红。在腹部紧紧束缚他的马甲将胸乳推得高耸饱满，铃铛随着Tony每一个细微的颤抖叮叮当当的响，提醒他现在只是一个宠物和玩具。  
“好啦！”Stylist拍拍手掌后退几步，看着自己的作品满足地点头。他按下开关将Tony的上半身吊起来，再推开他身下的躺椅。Tony“扑通”一下跪在遍布液体的地板上，又是一阵叮当乱响。他全身的力量压在上半身，歪着头，感觉自己的双臂被拉扯着快要脱臼。  
“还有这个。”Stylist走上前解开Tony嘴上的束缚，东西从嘴里抽出来时沾满色情的银丝。Tony轻咳着瑟缩全身，腹部的压力让他依旧呼吸不畅。  
Stylist将他的刘海捋致脑后拽着强迫他抬头，他问Tony：“你还不想把嗓子喊坏吧？”  
Tony紧紧抿住嘴，两侧的脸颊因为用力而鼓起，他缓缓点了点头。  
“很好，”Stylist松开手，“我一个小时后再来见你。”  
说完他毫不留情地转身，将战栗的身体和清脆的铃声统统关在密闭的小房间里。

TBC maybe.


End file.
